<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boredom by clexa_is_endgame47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278035">Boredom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_is_endgame47/pseuds/clexa_is_endgame47'>clexa_is_endgame47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BlyManor, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent, CryManor, Dani And Jamie have Sex, Dani Clayton - Freeform, Dani and Jamie at the Pub, F/F, First Time, Jamie - Freeform, Poppins - Freeform, Sexy Times, Smut, damie - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_is_endgame47/pseuds/clexa_is_endgame47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the series, Dani and Jamie wake up in Dani's bed at the manor itself, naked, after the moonflower scene. I wanted to write the scenes as if they had actually headed over to the pub that night and then went back to Jamie's place. So here it is. Sexy times and flirty banter ensues. </p><p>This is a one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boredom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gotta keep it nice and borin’, Aven’t we?” came the odd, trying too hard, accent behind the words, that were supposed to tease. And it worked. Brought a smile on Jamie’s face immediately, almost made her forget the way Dani had pulled away from her, back at the greenhouse that night. Almost. </p><p>Jamie wouldn’t forget. She wouldn't forget how her heart jumped in excitement when Dani’s lips had touched her own, how she forgot how to breathe, when soft pink, uncertain lips, brushed against her own. Dani may have been shy at first, but her kiss, nah. Her lips told a different story. A story of knowing exactly what they wanted. </p><p>Jamie wouldn't forget how she had to pull back and ask if Dani was sure, because they had just been talking about her past. A past that haunted her. Jamie needed to be sure that she wasn’t just a temporary, fleeting moment to help Dani forget. </p><p>Although, she had to admit, she’d do anything for Dani. It had been so long since she’d felt this way about someone. </p><p>She wouldn’t forget that Dani assured her, she wanted this, so she breathed laughter and dove right in, wanting to show Dani just how much she’d begun to feel for her, in such little time, through just this kiss, it would be enough to let her know, her hearts in it, whatever this may become. </p><p>But just when she thought Dani was easing into her touch, her kiss, she pulled back, shivering and gasping for breath, and Jamie, well Jamie hated herself for always falling too hard too soon. And she hated that Dani was just another demonstration of that aspect of her. </p><p>She apologized to Dani. it wasn’t really her fault, she knew that. Dani had a lot going on in her head. But she would be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t hurt that night. She was hurt. It ached. To think that just a few seconds ago, they’d been kissing one another like it was no one else’s business and then she was being pushed away like it meant absolutely nothing. </p><p>So the mask of bitterness she had on today, when Dani appeared in the greenhouse, that was nothing but her putting her walls back up. All the questioning, the cross questioning about Dani's reasons for being up so early and here in the greenhouse, that was her way of making sure Dani would be clear about her intentions. </p><p>Jamie had grown used to her life being simple, and without much company. The rare instance she met a fine woman at the pub she frequented, and if the woman caught her drift and was into it too, she’d invite them upstairs, they’d have  a little fun, and she’d wake up alone again. Rare. but it happened sometimes. It hasn't in a while now. </p><p>And here she was. Dani Clayton, the new au pair, teasing her about her obsession with ‘boring’, and serving it to her in her own style </p><p>“Gotta keep it nice and borin’, Aven’t we?” she said. </p><p>Okay so maybe Jamie’s walls weren't all that strong. And maybe, Dani had managed to find a loose brick to peek in.  </p><p>“Look there’s a pub in Bly right?” Dani asked. </p><p>“There is” said Jamie, realizing full well where this conversation was going, wanting it to go exactly there, and so, she dared not look up at Dani. </p><p>Dani had been so careful, so shy, for lack of a better word, about approaching them. If she was finally initiating something, trying to make up for that night, Jamie did not want to be the one to intimidate her. Not right now.</p><p>“Would you wanna get a drink?” There it was. Simple. Straightforward. Dani was initiating something. “Away from the house, away from all this” she paused. Jamie wondered what she must be thinking “That could be kind of boring, right?” Dani said.  </p><p>Jamie could not resist. Dani was attentive. She‘d caught on to Jamie’s words from earlier, and Dani appreciated the effort. Offering her just what she liked. Boredom. Except, that’s not what it would really be though. It would be the exact opposite, Jamie imagined. It would be, in flora’s words “perfectly splendid.” </p><p>“Could be dreadfully boring” Jamie replied, contradictory to her own thoughts. </p><p>“Okay so I could ask Hannah to watch the kids one night, and you and me, could get a boring ol drink, in a boring ol pub...” and then there was a hint of a smile, confidence, like she knew Jamie was considering it. </p><p>“And see where that takes us.” said Dani. Her eyes seemed to roam Jamie’s face. </p><p>Jamie had noticed how Dani's gaze was always so intriguing. There was something about it, the way she’d look to her like she saw something in her, like she recognized someone in her, like there was a familiarity and she could never quite place a finger on it. Dani was looking at her that way even right now, but with a soft smile, hopeful. </p><p>Jamie couldn’t help her own smile, Dani was suggesting drinks with her at the pub in Bly. The pub she once told Dani she lived right above. She’d told her alright, and Dani remembered. </p><p>“You know I live above that pub, right?” Jamie said, turning to finally face Dani.</p><p>Dani smiled, and Jamie couldn’t help the elation she felt from being able to cause that reaction. God! It was adorable. That beautiful turn of her lips. She looked smug, like she was proud of what she’d suggested, of what reaction she’d garnered from Jamie. </p><p>“Told you already, didn’t I? Got a lil flat, right above the boring little pub.” Jamie added, making sure to let her know, she knew exactly what Dani was suggesting. </p><p>Dani looked at her, with glee. A sparkle in her eyes. Oh Jamie knew too. And she had every intention of making sure she invited Dani over.</p><p>After their moment in the garden, making out before those blooms of the moonflower, Jamie had reluctantly pulled away from Dani’s lips and asked “Still up for a couple of drinks?” </p><p>Dani smiled, and looked back down at her lips, but nodded. </p><p>Jamie reached down and took her hand and meant to lead her to her truck</p><p>“Wait.” Dani said and invaded Jamie’s personal space again to kiss her once more, Jamie laughed into her lips, the woman was really something. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Dani said. </p><p>Jamie had driven them over in her truck, and as they entered the pub, Jamie couldn’t help but notice how Dani wound her arm through Jamie’s, stepping in closer to her side. Now normally, Jamie would beware of clingy women, but this was Dani. And if Dani felt the need to be close to her, to hold her, to always be touching her, Jamie would welcome it wholeheartedly. </p><p>Jamie waved at one of the guys behind the bar, and then looked towards the other end of the bar to wave at a woman there too.</p><p>“You know a lot of people” Dani said. </p><p>“I live right above this place Poppins, made a couple of friends.” Jamie explained as she led them to a table. </p><p>“Hey Jamie,” the young female waitress came over and handed them each a menu. She had long wavy blonde hair, she was voluptuous in her built and looked gorgeous. </p><p>“Hi Olivia,” Jamie said. </p><p>“What can I get you guys tonight?” Olivia asked. </p><p>“Dani?” Jamie urged. </p><p>Dani’s gaze was fixed on Olivia, Jamie noticed. It was that gaze again, the one that looked like she was looking beyond the surface of you, like she was studying you. </p><p>“Yes, sorry, umm, beer. Beer will do.” Dani said. </p><p>“So 2 pints of the usual” Jamie said. Olivia smiled and walked back over to the bar. </p><p>“What’re you thinking bout?” Jamie asked, leaning in closer. </p><p>Dani shook her head with closed eyes and said “nothing” </p><p>Jamie raised an eyebrow at her, </p><p>“Nothing, I was just wondering if Olivia’s been… been to your place...” Dani said, biting the inside of her cheek. </p><p>Jamie looked at Dani closely, she wasn’t looking into her eyes like before, she then peeked over at Olivia who was busy behind the bar   </p><p>“A couple of times, yea…” Jamie said</p><p>Dani nodded and shifted uncomfortably in her seat </p><p>Just then Olivia came back with their drinks and placed it before them on the table</p><p>“Here you go, ladies,” Olivia said. </p><p>“I was just telling Dani about the last time you were at my place.” Jamie said, picking up her drink and taking a sip. </p><p>“Don’t remind me!” Olivia said. And Dani's gaze was back on Olivia, intensely watching her.</p><p>“No please tell her what it was like” Jamie urged, a glint in her eyes.  </p><p>“I was wasted, my boyfriend and I got so drunk here that evening with the gang, I asked Jamie if we could stay over at her place, and well, it turned into a drunken night of most of us staff, playing cards and listening to music until the sun came out.” Olivia said, fondly recalling the memory. </p><p>“Oh” Dani said, glancing towards a smug-looking Jamie and then back at Olivia. </p><p>“Jamie helps us keep things fun around here.” Olivia said, “You should know what you’re getting into.” Olivia said to Dani with a wink and then walked away when Jamie made to shut her up. </p><p>“That story better for you, Poppins?” Jamie asked, pushing Dani’s glass of beer closer to her. </p><p>Dani chuckled “I’m sorry, I assumed…” Dani paused then, looking up at Jamie, and it seemed like she was suddenly distracted by something. Jamie raised an eyebrow at her. </p><p>“You have such a pretty nose...” Dani said seriously, and Jamie chuckled. </p><p>“Well, that’s one way to apologize,” Jamie said, her eyes sparkling at Dani. </p><p>Their conversation continued, talking about Jamie's friends here at the bar, Dani's hometown, her best friend-turned fiance, his mom, and how all of that haunted her until that day she took Jamie's advice and threw the spectacles into the bonfire. Jamie felt proud and glad that Dani was feeling lighter after that. </p><p>After they’d finished their second round, </p><p>Jamie leaned forward and asked, “Would you like to continue drinking upstairs?” </p><p>Dani smiled. “Yea sure” </p><p>“Come on” Jamie said, as she rose from her seat, went up behind Dani’s chair and helped her into her coat, then took her hand and led her out.</p><p>On the way out she called out to the bartender guy, Ricky, and made some hand-gesture that he understood. </p><p>“What did you tell him?” Dani asked as Jamie held the door to the pub open </p><p>“I pay him monthly,” Jamie said. </p><p>“Ah”  Dani said in reply. </p><p>The minute she stepped out, she shivered, and as if Jamie had noticed, her hand slowly found the small of Dani’s back and said  “Come on” softly. </p><p>And Dani felt all warmed up inside again.</p><p>They were just outside Jamie’s door, and Jamie was about to turn her key in the lock when Dani spoke “You must have a lot of plants at home, right?” Dani asked. </p><p>Jamie pushed the door open and said “why don’t you see for yourself?” </p><p>Dani stepped in, and immediately, she felt the comfort and coziness that she only ever felt around Jamie these days. </p><p>“Make yourself at home, I’ll get us some drinks.” Jamie said, taking Dani’s coat again and hanging it in the doorway closet. </p><p>Dani turned “or we can skip right to the part where you kiss me...” Her arms would around Jamie’s shoulders and she brought Jamie in close </p><p>“What? You don’t wanna patronize my plants?” Jamie teased, even as her hands found home on Dani’s waist. </p><p>Dani laughed, as she felt Jamie’s fingers tickle her sides </p><p>“After you wow me with your kisses, maybe.” Dani said. </p><p>“What if I can’t stop then, Poppins?” Jamie said, her laughter so effortlessly shapeshifting into a more serious, sensuous, soft whisper near Dani’s cheek. </p><p>“Then don't,” Dani said, already shivering in Jamie’s embrace. “Don’t stop.” she said with certainty. And Jamie pressed her lips to Dani’s cheek. Dani closed her eyes to revel in the feeling of Jamie’s beautiful lips against her skin. </p><p>Jamie’s hands roamed slowly from Dani’s sides, to around her waist, softly up her back and down again, she could feel Dani’s soft puffs of breath, every time her hand touched new territory, even though against her clothes. </p><p>“You sure you don’t want to sit down for a while… we could talk…” Jamie suggested even as her lips trailed soft, barely-there whispers of kisses along Dani’s jaw and then closer to her ear, growing more sure as her lips kissed along her neck...</p><p>“We could...” Dani said. She barely managed to get the words out, she was losing control over her body, her knees growing weak as Jamie's kisses got more heated along her skin. </p><p>“Or we could…” Jamie started to say against her shoulder and then looked back up at Dani, her hand coming up to caress Dani’s beautiful face...</p><p>“... if you want…” she said, hoping Dani would know what she meant, hoping Dani knew she’d be okay with anything, hoping Dani knew she could be honest with her…</p><p>Dani’s eyes were a darker shade of blue, and Jamie found she could get completely distracted and put off track with just a glance at them, she’d never known a woman this beautiful before, Dani’s lips looked like home to her in this moment, and all she really wanted to do was kiss them in a manner that showed Dani how much she adored her, haunted or not, Dani was loved by her. </p><p>Dani always surprised her. Every time Jamie thought some way of Dani, every time she tried to bucket her in an archetype, she was proved wrong. So when Dani took her hand carefully and led her to a door she could only assume was Jamie’s bedroom, Jamie was once more blown away by Dani’s unpredictability. She followed like a puppy, but almost felt like her legs were moving of their own accord, she could just as well been walking on clouds. </p><p>When Jamie shut the door behind her and turned around, Dani was kissing her. Jamie took a deep breath in as she felt Dani’s tongue sneaking between her lips and devouring her. </p><p>“Dani” Jamie whispered between kisses. </p><p>Dani pulled away, her eyes searching when Jamie opened her own, dazed and sparkling, and mostly so dark. </p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“I didn’t mean ‘stop’” Jamie said, biting her own lip and then leaning in to kiss Dani with as much vigor as Dani has started them off. Dani’s hands came up to tangle into Jamie’s loose curls, holding her so gently, yet with an intention to keep her close</p><p>Jamie had a hand on Dani’s waist, the other however came up to hold Dani’s face. Jamie slowly, but surely moved Dani backwards as their kiss grew heated, Dani giggled into the kiss when Jamie’s lips found her pulse point and lightly nibbled on the skin there. </p><p>“Music” Jamie whispered.<br/>
<br/>
“Huh?” </p><p>Jamie brought her lips close to Dani’s ear, nibbled lightly on the shell of her ear even as she was just a couple of feet away from Dani’s calves touching the edge of the bed, “your laugh, Poppins, it’s like music,” she said, and the whispers of her warm breath against Dani’s ear made Dani shiver in delight, she’d never felt these sensations before, never. Jamie’s arms held her like she was the most precious thing in the world and that meant so much…</p><p>“Is that what you’re going to call me… all night?” Dani asked, as she put both her hands on Jamie’s jaw and brought her face to face with her once more, but Jamie's hands were restless now, caressing her back, her waist, her hips... </p><p>“Poppins? Yea. You don’t like it?” Jamie asked, looking at Dani’s lips once more, and then back at her eyes,</p><p>“I didn’t say that,” Dani said, smirking…</p><p>“Then what’s the problem…?” Jamie asled. </p><p>“Just it would sound.. Funny… when we.. well if we…” Dani was stammering. </p><p>“Are we?” Jamie asked, and she should have known it would change the atmosphere in a second. From fun and flirty, they’d gone serious and thoughtful… but she was curious, she needed to know she wasn’t overstepping, even though Dani brought her in here, and by the way she’d been kissing her all evening, it seemed she knew what she wanted, but Jamie did not want to assume anything. This was Dani’s call as far as she was concerned, she would never want to make Dani uncomfortable…</p><p>“I… I need a second..” Dani suddenly said. Jamie saw it the exact moment her eyes went from wanting and sparkling to haunted again, unsure, scared, Jamie stepped away slowly, not wanting to startle her </p><p>“Yea sure, should I.. should I leave the room?”</p><p>“No ummm. Stay here. Please..” Dani said, stepping close again. “I want this” she said, bringing her hand forward to hold Jamie’s again. “I just need to use the bathroom” Dani said then.</p><p>“Sure, it’s right there...” Jamie said, nodding her head to the door to her bathroom. </p><p>“I’ll be right back okay?” Dani said, squeezing Jamie’s hand comfortingly and then she turned around and disappeared into the bathroom. </p><p>Jamie exhaled heavily. She was all riled up. And being out of Dani’s personal space now, was unsettling, she wanted to be close to her, near her, she wanted to run in there and assure her she was safe, she would always be safe here, no one and nothing could hurt her. Jamie would make sure of that. She wanted Dani to be comfortable here. </p><p>She looked around her room, it was dimly lit, just as she had left it, the soft glow of the yellow lights wasn’t too bright and neither too dark, she thought it was perfect. She needed to busy herself, take her mind off the idea that Dani had changed her mind, or was in there thinking of ways she could escape. </p><p>Jamie went over to her bed and sat down at the edge of it. </p><p>It had been 15 minutes and Dani wasn’t out yet and Jamie was beginning to worry. She went over to the door and knocked softly and said “Poppins, you alright in there?” </p><p>At first there was silence, and Jamie almost panicked and opened the door herself to check on her, but then she heard a sniffle and finally “yea yea, I’m okay...” </p><p>“Can I come in?” Jamie asked, carefully.</p><p>“Hmmm” Dani hummed her consent. So Jamie carefully turned the knob and pushed the door ajar, not wanting to startle Dani one bit. </p><p>“When she saw Dani standing before the sink, looking at herself in the mirror and then at her in the mirror, Jamie slowly closed the door and walked up behind Dani, but she kept about 3 ft distance, not sure if Dani wanted her close right now, </p><p>“You can come closer.” Dani said, a soft smile, but Jamie saw the slight redness in the rims of her eyes, had she been crying. </p><p>Dani stepped closer, and very slowly she let her hands slide from Dani’s waist to wrap around her middle, and she kissed Dani’s neck softly, and then looked up at her in the mirror. </p><p>Dani had closed her eyes for that one second when Jamie kissed her neck and when she opened them again, she looked calm and at ease again. </p><p>“I got so used to seeing ghosts in the mirror, that when I came in here today and saw no one but me, I felt…” </p><p>“Scared?” Jamie asked. </p><p>“Relieved” Dani answered.</p><p>“Is that why you were crying?” Jamie asked, Dani turned in her arms and placed her hands over Jamie’s shoulders.</p><p>She stared into her eyes, again, like she was searching, reading something, and Jamie would always be patient, Dani took her time, and Jamie would always wait, always wait for her. </p><p>“You did that for me, you showed me how to let go of my ghosts…” </p><p>“Nah” Jamie chuckled and looked down into the space between them for a second, collecting her thoughts before finally looking back up and saying “You’re brave, Poppins. The bravest I’ve seen.” </p><p>Dani shook her head in the negative, a smile on her face again, “After everything you told me in the garden, about everything you've been through, no one is braver than you in my eyes.” Dani said, and Jamie felt her heart flip. Dani thought she was brave. </p><p>“Well, I didn’t do anything, you’re the one who goes through shite every day with those kids, and the house, and your past, and you still wake up every day with a drive to help them...to be there for ‘em, the little devils.” </p><p>Dani laughed and brought her forehead to Jamie’s. They stayed silent for a while. </p><p>“Tell me why you really came in here,” Jamie finally said softly, and she saw Dani gulp. </p><p>“I’ve never… I… I’ve never been with a woman, Jamie…” Dani said. </p><p>Jamie waited her out, she knew Dani had more to say. Dani disconnected their foreheads and looked at Jamie’s face, her gaze wandered from Jamie’s eyes, to her nose, her cheeks, her hand came up to caress the side of Jamie’s face…</p><p>“You’re so good to me, Jamie, and I just… I just want to be good for you too, I guess,” Dani said, and she exhaled heavily like it was a burden on her chest and Jamie hated that she didn’t think of this. Of course. Dani had been engaged to a man. If she’d had any experience so far, it may have been with men, and Jamie tried to completely ignore the images in her head that came up when she thought of Dani, her Dani with a man. No. Dani was always meant to be here. With her. There would be no one else, if it were entirely up to Jamie. </p><p>“Dani!” Jamie tried to sound reprimanding, but still in a way so gentle it got Dani to look into her eyes that way again, like Dani was here. Present for her. Ready to hear what Jamie had to bring to this. </p><p>“If you still don’t see how good you are to me, for me, I don’t know what to say…” Jamie said. </p><p>Dani chuckled, but then got serious again, wanting to have this conversation the right way. </p><p>Jamie reached up and pushed a stray bunch of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear, and then she reached up and took the clips out of her hair too, and placed it on the sink counter. </p><p>“You astound me Dani Clayton, all the time, and in all the best ways,” Jamie said, her hand now caressing the side of Dani’s face, Dani leaned into her soft palm.</p><p>“You had to have known how special I think you are after our little talk in the garden…” Jamie said, inching closer to Dani’s lips, </p><p>“I told you, I hate the effort going to waste, but with you, I want to put in the effort, I have a feeling…” she said as she drew closer, her breath now warm against Dani’s lips, Dani shivered in delight. </p><p>“... that you’ll be so so worth it.” </p><p>“Jamie…” Dani whispered her name, closing her eyes. </p><p>“Also, I don’t show my moonflowers to just everyone.” Jamie said and Dani opened her eyes to find Jamie smirking at her, Dani playfully hit her shoulder but then drew her in for a deep kiss. </p><p>“Dani, listen to me,” Jamie said as she pulled away, and Dani chased after her lips, drunk on their kisses. </p><p>“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” </p><p>“I want to, I’m just not sure I know how to do it... right…” Dani said, looking at Jamie’s lips with an indescribable thirst. Just the look was enough to send a renewed rush of moisture between Jamie’s legs. </p><p>“Show me…?” Dani finally said, very softly, very carefully, as her hands came up to the collar of Jamie’s t-shirt and she traced the skin just above it. Jamie looked down at her nimble fingers and could not stop her head from conjuring up images that made her heart race. </p><p>She cupped Dani’s hand with one of her own and said</p><p>“Okay… but.. if at any point you feel uncomfortable, or you want to stop, Poppins, you just say so, okay? You don’t have to explain, and you don’t have to feel bad, and you don’t have to apologize… you just say so, and I’ll stop whatever we’re doing… got it?” Jamie asked. </p><p>She didn’t know how she got so many coherent words out of her mouth while Dani was looking at her with doe eyes and darkened pupils and her hands slipping over the shoulders of Jamie’s t-shirt. </p><p>Dani nodded, and if Jamie had to define the smile she was being given now, she’d call it admiration. Dani was looking at her like she put the stars in the sky, and Jamie felt so undeserving of all the love that flowed from just that look. </p><p>Dani began to pull at the bottom of her t-shirt tucked into her pants, slowly, and so Jamie helped and tugged it out and Dani brought it up above her head and hands and kept it aside. </p><p>Dani bit her lower lip, her eyes fixed on Jamie’s bare skin, and her beige brassiere, her lips were suddenly being pressed against by Jamie’s. Jamie’s hands worked nimbly to take off Dani’s clothes, but gently, and ever so slowly, making sure to keep her distracted with kisses all the while. </p><p>Before Dani knew it, she was standing in just her underwear before Jamie who also was clad in just her boyshorts and bra. </p><p>“Oh you’re beautiful,” Jamie said, leaning in close again, bringing their bodies close, in an affectionate embrace, peppering kisses along the side of Dani’s face.</p><p>“Yea? Well, you're quite the sight too.” Dani said and Jamie chuckled. </p><p>“May I take you to my bed?” Jamie asked carefully, and got a sweet nod from Dani. </p><p>But before Dani could figure out what was happening, Jamie bent down and put an arm around Dani’s knees and one around her back and carried her up in her arms. </p><p>Dani gasped. </p><p>“Jamie, no, I’m heavy” </p><p>“Hi heavy, I’m Jamie” she teased as she kicked the door open and carried Dani out. </p><p>Dani laughed wholeheartedly and Jamie felt her heart do flips at the sound, it was so rare to see Dani this way, cheerful and carefree, Jamie wanted to give her this all the time, </p><p>“I’m serious” </p><p>“And I’m a gardener, I lift a lot of stuff. so relax...” she assured as she carefully brought Dani to her bed and softly put her down, Dani pulled her on top of her and kissed her passionately, Jamie laughed between kisses, but finally found her groove, settling herself between Dani’s legs. She couldn’t help but feel the warmth of Dani. Not only was her skin the creamiest, smoothest skin she’d ever touched, but there was a warmth that bordered between feverish and normal, and it was sending Jamie. </p><p>She couldn’t help but buck her hips down between Dani’s legs, causing Dani to gasp, break away from the kiss and throw her head back. </p><p>“Jamie…!” Dani moaned. </p><p>“I’m sorry… slow… yes…” Jamie said, trying to instruct herself and get some control over everything she was feeling right now. </p><p>In that moment, Dani gripped her hips with her thighs and turned them over, efficiently straddling Jamie’s hips and leaning down over her and kissing her neck whispering, “No, don’t apologize.”</p><p>Jamie closed her eyes, the sensation of Dani’s lips along the column of her neck, kissing and sucking, nibbling at her skin, and her warm breath over wet skin, she was beyond gone, she needed to touch Dani, and she needed to do it now, she reached behind her and her fingers played near the hook, waiting for any sign from Dani that she could go ahead and take it off </p><p>Dani’s lips brushed against her ear as she whispered </p><p>“I guess you can take it off you know...”</p><p>Jamie didn’t need more convincing, she unhooked the bra, but then Dani sat upright, and held the clothing in place against her front, and Jamie pushed herself up a bit to sit, wanting to make sure Dani was okay, that even if Dani changed her mind in that one second, she would reach behind and hook it back up for her. </p><p>“I uhh… I don’t know...” Dani started. </p><p>“I got you.. We don’t have to..” Jamie began, reaching behind to try to hook it back on, but Dani caught her hand and said, “No, I meant.. I don’t know if you’ll like…” </p><p>Jamie tried to read her eyes for a second, and then rushed to assure her with a soft smile, </p><p>“Dani, you’re beautiful, so beautiful I've dreamed of you at night…” Jamie admitted. </p><p>Dani looked at her with intrigue, wanting her to go on…</p><p>“You have?” she asked. </p><p>Jamie nodded. </p><p>“So you’ve seen me… umm.. naked?” There was a grin on her face and Jamie wanted to kiss that smugness away but she continued, </p><p>“God, I swore to myself I would never tell you this, but yes.” Jamie said, her eyes stealing a glimpse of where Dani was holding the material in place and then quickly back up to her eyes. </p><p>“What if I’m not like in your dreams…?” Dani said</p><p>“You could only be better. I’d lo… I’d be in awe of you anyway, Poppins.” she said as her hand reached up once more to caress Dani’s face. </p><p>Dani seemed convinced and so she carefully slid the material off, the straps off her arms and she watched as Jamie’s eyes slowly moved from a gaze held with her own to her bare breasts, and in the moment Dani felt like Jamie’s gaze alone was enough, enough to restore her world to peace. </p><p>“Yea, definitely better than I dreamed” she said looking back up at Dani who seemed to have been holding her breath till then and she exhaled with laughter, as she leaned back in to kiss Jamie</p><p>“You can touch me,” she whispered at Jamie’s lips </p><p>And Jamie’s hands slowly explored Dani’s back, until one of them made their way to her front, to softly fondle her breast. </p><p>Their moans were unanimous, Jamie squeezed the mound in her hand and then rolled her nipple between her fingers. </p><p>“Jamie!” Dani exclaimed as she threw her head back in pleasure, Jamie’s lips latched onto her nipple then, and Dani’s hands tangled themselves in Jamie’s hair, until Jamie held Dani carefully and put her down on the bed, so that she was hovering over her and continuing her ministrations with her lips over Dani’s breasts, </p><p>“Yesss” Dani said on a breath, </p><p>Jamie’s hands felt magical. Dani could not believe how much her body wanted Jamie right now, she wanted to feel her hands everywhere, all at once, but more so, there was  a need between her thighs that was aching and desperate to be touched and she didn’t know how to express that to Jamie, her Jamie, who was currently sucking on her nipple and pinching the other one with immense passion. </p><p>Dani could not bring herself to take control at all, she was losing all will to do anything. She swore, if she wasn't a nervous wreck, she’d have just laid down naked before Jamie and let her have her way with her, but no, she wanted to give back as much as she took, and so she willed herself to shift, to tug at Jamie’s face until Jamie was looking up at her with utmost awe again.  </p><p>“You okay, Poppins?” </p><p>“Take yours off too” she said. And Jamie looked down at her own bra, as if she’d forgotten she’d had clothes on too. But she sat up, and like a magnet, Dani followed, sitting up too, watching intently, her gaze on Jamie’s chest as Jamie reached behind and unhooked her own bra and took it off, Dani rushed to kneel before Jamie, so that they were both now kneeling before one another, eye to eye. </p><p>She held Jamie’s face lovingly in her hands and kissed her lips again, and when she pulled away, she sat back on her calves and with the back of her fingers, lightly, she traced along the side of Jamie’s face, watching her own hand against Jamie’s skin, tracing an outline down her neck, noticing how it left her skin filled with goosebumps, down her collar bone and then slowly, moving down the mound of Jamie’s breast, where as soon as her eyes landed on her perky nipple, Dani let out an aroused moan and noticed how the skin reacted to her touch, her nipple hardening under just her gaze…</p><p>“Magical…” Dani whispered, as both her hands now cupped Jamie’s breasts and lightly squeezed. </p><p>Jamie shut her eyes and bit her lower lip, holding in a gasp. </p><p>“Biology” she said after a second and opened her eyes to find Dani looking up at her, and then coming up to meet her lips again, one hand staying put on her breast, while the other wrapped around her middle, holding her close, </p><p>“You’re magical, Jamie” </p><p>“I’m a gardener,” Jamie replied. </p><p>“Same thing, maybe” Dani said with a giggle. </p><p>Now Jamie couldn’t resist, she let her hand on Dani’s back slowly move lower, against the dip of Dani’s lower back, and up over the swell of her butt and she lightly squeezed her butt cheek, still clothed. </p><p>“Mmmmm” Dani moaned delightfully against her lips. </p><p>“You like that?” Jamie asked, wanting to memorize everything about this moment, everything about the moments to come, and make every moment shared with Dani special for her. Lord knows, Dani deserved it, she deserved to feel loved and adored. </p><p>“I think I like anything you do, Jamie” </p><p>“Good, cause I have a couple of ideas,” Jamie said with a smile. </p><p>She led Dani to lie down again, head resting on her pillow and she kissed her sweetly, her hips once again resting between Dani’s legs, Dani’s centre warm against Jamie’s hips.</p><p>Jamie grinded down between her legs, and Dani gasped, rushing back into the kiss and saying “more”, as her own hips bucked up to Jamie’s. Jamie’s hand wandered down Dani’s breasts, then her flat stomach and finally, teased over the waistband of her underwear, testing the waters…</p><p>“Oh Jamie…” Dani sighed between kisses…</p><p>“Dani… I want to touch you…” </p><p>Dani nodded, Jamie trailed her kisses down the side of Dani’s face and finally latched onto a spot between her neck and shoulder, causing Dani to arch her back and moan Jamie’s name. <br/>
It was like music, Dani’s voice filling the room, bouncing off her bedroom walls that way, moaning her name, she needed to hear more of that, and she knew just what she needed to do…</p><p>“I think, more than anything, I want to taste you” Jamie said.</p><p>“Jamie, no…” Dani said, her cheeks turning red, she almost sat up, but still flushed from all the sensations, she raised half her upper body, leaning back on her elbows, and Jamie came forward again to kiss her lips, to relax her, calm her down.</p><p>“Okay” Jamie said. </p><p>“I mean, why would you want to?” Dani asked.</p><p>“Cause I want to make you feel good…And I really want to know what you taste like...” Jamie said, biting her lip and looking down between Dani’s legs. </p><p>“Oh my god” Dani was blushing, her cheeks redder than Jamie had ever seen, “No one’s ever…” Dani began to explain.  </p><p>“That’s alright. I’d like to anyway, if you’re okay with it…” </p><p>Dani looked unsure….</p><p>“Do you trust me, Poppins?” Jamie asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“I do” Dani said, finally looking up at Jamie, </p><p>“Then trust that I'll only make you feel good, and I’ll stop if you’re uncomfortable...” Jamie assured her, leaning in to kiss her again,</p><p>Dani nodded, so Jamie slowly tugged on Dani’s underwear, until it was off her legs and kept aside, and Jamie could see Dani in all of her beauty. </p><p>Dani was watching her intently, trying to read her reaction, so Jamie looked up at her and said </p><p>“No dream would do justice to this…” she kissed the top of her knee, then the side of it, then her kisses moved higher up Dani’s inner thigh.</p><p>Jamie heard Dani’s sharp intake of breath and looked up to find Dani’s head was back on the pillow, her back already arching again slightly. </p><p>“Does it feel good…?” Jamie asked into her skin.</p><p>“Oh Jamie, you’re so good to me…” </p><p>Jamie continued her kisses, until she reached the corner of Dani’s thigh, where she left a chaste long kiss before starting at Dani’s other knee. </p><p>Dani giggled. “Jamie!” she exclaimed in annoyance, Jamie laughed against Dani’s skin, kissing ever so lovingly, until her lips were an inch away from Dani’s centre. </p><p>Dani was dripping wet, and Jamie could not wait any longer, so slowly, and very carefully, she let her tongue find Dani’s folds and waited to sense Dani’s reaction, her body was calm, but she could tell her breathing had changed.. So she went at her task with more intention, licking through Dani’s folds until her tongue reached her clit, and there she wrapped her lips around Dani’s clit, eliciting a beautiful string of expletives. </p><p>Dani’s hand flew to Jamie’s hair. So Jamie stilled. She wanted to be sure. </p><p>“Go on…” Dani whispered into the room, Jamie smiled against her wetness and continued, devouring the taste of Dani, and then as her ministrations got even quicker, her tongue reveling in the depths of Dani, she found she just couldn’t get enough.  </p><p>“Dani” she whispered into her skin...I’m going to put my finger inside you, alright?” </p><p>She watched Dani nod. </p><p>And she slowly, gently, inserted a finger, watching Dani above her, Dani was whispering her name, she began to thrust her finger in and out slowly, causing Dani to get louder, her breathing got quicker, so she sucked around and across Dani’s clit, kissing and licking, and finally inserted a second finger,</p><p>Dani’s foot found rest on Jamie’s back somehow and Jamie loved the feeling of Dani losing control to her mouth and fingers, Jamie reached up with a free hand and squeezed Dani’s breast. Dani placed her own hand over Jamie’s guiding her hand to squeeze harder, pinch, roll her nipple between her fingers, </p><p>Jamie was dripping wet herself now, her underwear was soaked, she could feel. She needed release too, but later. First Dani. Always Dani. </p><p>“Jamie!” her voice was high pitched and almost sounded like a cry, but it was a cry of pure pleasure. </p><p>“JAMIE, it feels… oh it feels so good!” Dani exclaimed breathlessly.  </p><p>Jamie could already feel Dani’s walls start to spasm around her fingers so she quickly curled her fingers upwards, and sucked wildly at Dani’s clit, causing Dani to come hard and fast, and O so liud, her back arching off the bed, her lips turned into an O, her tout abs rolling as her body jerked in pleasure, around Jamie’s fingers hitting her g-spot. </p><p>“OH! Oh! Jamieeeee” she moaned aloud when she hit her peak and then slowly, slowly, her breathing slowed down as she came down from her high, and Jamie kissed her way back up Dani’s body, worshipping her skin. </p><p>She laid her body snug beside Dani’s spent one, on her side, holding her head up to watch Dani’s face as she came down from her high, she looked so beautiful, Jamie could cry, really. </p><p>When Dani opened her beautiful blue eyes, she looked dazed, but ever so angelic, </p><p>“That was…” </p><p>“Splendid?” Jamie asked. </p><p>“Perfectly” said Dani, smiling wide, and lifting her head slightly to kiss Jamie, but Jamie moved her head an inch back, biting her own lip and said </p><p>“Hold up Poppins, I’ll taste of you.” she said and winked. </p><p>“I don’t care.” came a surprising reply from Dani as she reached up to bring Jamie’s face close to her, and kissed her, straight on the lips. Jamie was so turned on by Dani’s reaction to the taste of herself on her lips, there was a soft moan and a thirst for more as she deepened their kiss. </p><p>Dani smiled into the kiss, wanting to show Jamie just how much she enjoyed that and just how good she feels and then she remembered, Jamie was still in her underwear, </p><p>“Show me how I can…” Dani started </p><p>“There’s no need, Dani,” Jamie said quickly catching her drift. </p><p>“NO!” Dani protested, pulling away entirely from the kiss </p><p>“I want to… I want you to feel… just as good...” </p><p>“You have no idea how good it already feels, being here with you like this…” Jamie said, her hand unable to stay away from Dani’s skin too long, it was already touching her again, resting on her abs, moving along her stomach, higher up, teasing just under her breasts. </p><p>“Still. Jamieeee” she whined. </p><p>And when Dani said her name like that, with that pleading and that look, the pout, Jamie knew she would never deny her anything. </p><p>So she kissed her with equal vigour and somehow managed to get her underwear off without interrupting that kiss, and then Dani rose up to hover over her, her hair like a curtain around their faces as they kissed, Dani aligned her lithe body over Jamie’s and Jamie moaned at the feeling of their warm skin touching that way, Dani’s breast pressed against her own, Dani’s weight on top of her, while her arms explored Dani’s back and squeezed her butt, pulling her hips into the V of her thighs. Dani smiled against her lips. </p><p>“Show me, Jamie…please…” </p><p>“I have an idea” Jamie said, a sparkle in her eyes, and then Dani found herself on her back again, but now, Jamie hips were straddling her thigh, and Dani glanced down to put an image to the warmth and wetness she could feel against her thigh… Jamie was dripping. </p><p>“Oh!” Dani said, her eyes focused on the wet mess on her thigh…</p><p>“I want you so bad,”  Jamie said. </p><p>“Take me,” Dani said, and Jamie leaned over her and started to kiss her neck again, but at the same time grinding her centre down against Dani’s thigh..</p><p>Dani found it all too hot, all too sexy, she quickly caught Jamie’s drift and turned them over again and this time, she took control, pushing her thigh down, rubbing herself against Jamie’s centre. </p><p>“Jamie, I want to touch you…” she whispered. </p><p>Jamie was so riled up, she knew one touch of Dani’s fingers and she’d be gone...but she wouldn’t deny Dani. Dani was looking at her with eyes of lust and something else, something else Jamie would not dare assume unless it came from Dani herself. And before Jamie knew what was happening, she felt Dani touch her folds, her fingers exploring. </p><p>“DANI” Jamie moaned, </p><p>“Is this good?” Dani asked, so unsure of herself. </p><p>Jamie could do nothing else but nod, her eyes closed of her own accord and then she reached down to guide Dani’s hand, to show her just what she wanted, how she wanted it, and Dani, well Dani was  a fast learner, she found. </p><p>“Yesss, right there!” Jamie said, when Dani moved her thumb across Jamie’s clit, Jamie glanced at her face again, to find pride there, she was biting her lip, but she was focused, </p><p>“Inside!… can you…?” Jamie couldn’t find the words, already losing control over her senses. </p><p>Dani nodded and then leaned over Jamie and kissed her lips. Jamie caught the back of her neck and held her as they kissed, but Jamie couldn't focus on the kiss while Dani’s fingers moved, searching, until her finger found entrance and slowly dipped in. </p><p>Jamie gasped. She’d been with women before, but to think that this was Dani. Dani Clayton. Her Poppins. Touching her. oh she could have come from the thought itself, and just when she thought this was going to be it, she felt smiling lips tease over her nipples. </p><p>“OH DANI!” Jamie whispered and Dani began to suck and tease her tongue around it, and lick and nibble. </p><p>Jamie reached down and guided Dani’s hand to keep thrusting her fingers and then Jamie got to work on her own clit, and just like that, with Dani’s warm mouth on Jamie’s breast, and her nimble fingers moving in and out of her wet centre, Jamie came, loud and fast, with Dani’s name like a prayer on her lips. </p><p>“Dani.. DANI… DANI… Dani… Oh Poppins!” </p><p>She rode out her orgasm till the very last rush, her hips jerking in sync with the movements of Dani’s hand, when she felt Dani take her fingers out of her slowly, she opened her eyes to find Dani’s eyes filled with curiosity as she brought her fingers to her lips. </p><p>Jamie quickly caught her hand. “You don’t have to” she said. </p><p>“I wanna know if you taste like me…” </p><p>Jamie could have sworn she felt a new rush of wet heat down there just from hearing Dani say such a thing. </p><p>“As sexy as this would be right now, and blimey, there’s nothing I would want more than to have you go down on me, Poppins…” </p><p>“Shhhh” Dani said, shushing her up with a kiss so deep and soft and pleasant that Jamie forgot what they were even talking about. So when Dani pulled away and then quickly sucked on her fingers it took Jamie a while to come back to the present moment. </p><p>“Mmmm. It’s different… I think...”  Dani said thoughtfully, and then smiled. “I like it…I quite like how you taste, Jamie” </p><p>“Dani…” Jamie said carefully, her breath hitched at the idea of Dani liking the taste of her, oh how she wanted so bad to feel Dani’s beautiful lips between her legs, but not today. They’d done so much today, and it was late, and they both had to get back to the manor early tomorrow morning. “You shouldn’t be allowed to say such things” she told Dani, her eyes fixed on her lips. </p><p>“Well, you shouldn’t be allowed to call me Poppins when we’re having sex.” Dani said with a raised eyebrow. </p><p>Jamie smiled.</p><p>“Okay, Poppins” </p><p>Dani whacked her shoulder playfully, but then snuggled close to her and buried her face into her neck, Jamie wound her arms around Dani, both of them finding a comfortable way to stay wrapped in one another's arms, Jamie pulled the covers over them and kissed over Jamie’s head and they both fell into a comfortable silence, reveling in the other’s mere presence and warmth. . </p><p>“Jamie?” Dani whispered after a while</p><p>“Hmmm?” Jamie said, kissing atop Dani’s beautiful blonde hair. </p><p>“Was this boring enough for you?” Dani asked</p><p>And Jamie chuckled into her hair. </p><p>“The most boring I’ve ever experienced,” Jamie said and Dani smiled proudly against Jamie’s skin.</p><p><br/>
  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dani and Jamie are my newest obsession and I absolutely love all the fan cams and edits being posted on Twitter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, and I hope you'll share it around for other Damie stans to read too. </p><p>Leave me a comment here or hit me up @clexa_endgame47 on twitter, with your thoughts and reactions to this one. Would really appreciate hearing from you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>